MatthewSantoro
Matthew Santoro (born July 16, 1985, Welland, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian YouTuber who uploads edutainment videos, The videos are very informational but also entertaining. He is known for his "50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind!" videos as well as his top 10 lists, Facts In 5, Santoro Live, and Myths You Still Believe. His facts are either funny, horrific, interesting, or just plain strange. He uploads a new video every Tuesday and Saturday at approx. 10 O'Clock Eastern Time. Good Friends on YouTube # Fine Brothers # The Game Theorists # Rob Dyke # Ten Second Songs # Ashley Mardell # MrRepzion # ScottKinmartinTV # Arielle Scarcella # Good Mythical Morning # Alltime Conspiracies # Hybird Librarian # CinemaSins Personal Life Santoro was born and raised in Welland, Ontario and later moved to St. Catharines. In May 2015, he moved to Toronto, Canada. Santoro is a fan of Drake and hip-hop culture, Santoro often refers to Toronto as "the six". Characters/Personas Matthew Santoro The star of the show, portrayed by himself, (obviously). Hugo Hugo is a sterotypical mentally handicapped person, portrayed by Matthew Santoro. He isn't very intelligent, has a speech impediment, and says random words and phrases that mean nothing. Eugene Eugene is a socially awkward stereotypical nerd portrayed by Matthew Santoro. Big Shine Lorenzo Channels MatthewSantoro Matthew Santoro is his main channel, where he does 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind, Top 10's, Facts in 5, Santoro Live, and Myths You Still Believe. He uploads videos every Tuesday and Saturday, and orintates between the type of video he does each day. MatthewSantoroVlogs Matthew Santoro also has a second channel known as MatthewSantoroVlog. On his second channel he uploads vlogs (video blogs) and bloopers of his videos on his main channel. He uploads a new video everyday on the channel, with common series such as Mail with Matt, Q&A, and Unboxing. Santoro Gaming As of August, 2014, Matt uploaded a third channel called "Matthew Santoro 3", which has not been used for anything yet. He only has one video called "?" (now taken down), Matthew Santoro 3 is Matt's gaming YouTube channel. The channel was taken down by unknown reasons, but later reopened and renamed it to "Santoro Gaming", the channel has released it's first gaming video on January 4, 2016. Awards On February 26, 2015 Matthew Santoro won the 2015 Hubub #AcademySocial award by a landslide gaining 82% of the vote when the award was announced. On March 2, 2015 Matthew Santoro's nomination for the Shorty Awards "YouTube Star Of The Year" was made public in The Hollywood Reporter Santoro won the online fan vote. On September 14, 2015 Matthew Santoro won the 2015 Stream Awards for the "Breakout Creator". Collaborations Santoro has been a guest on YouTube channels CinemaSins, The Rob Dyke, Vsauce 3, Ten Second Songs & YouTubers React Video List 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #1 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #2 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #3 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #4 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #5 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #6 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #7 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #8 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #9 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #10 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #11 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #12 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #13 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #14 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #15 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #16 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #17 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #18 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #19 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #20 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #21 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #22 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #23 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #24 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #25 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #26 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #27 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #28 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #29 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #30 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #31 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #32 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #33 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #34 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #35 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #36 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #37 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #38 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #39 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #40 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #41 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #42 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #43 # 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #44 #50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #45 #50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #46 #50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #47 #50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #48 #50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #49 #50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #50 #*Due to reaching the 50th episode of 50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind!, Matt made the episode special by having the entire episode, including himself, done in cartoonish animation, instead of the standard pictures along with himself in live action like he usually does. #50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #51 #50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #52 #50 Amazing Facts to Blow Your Mind! #53 # Top 10 # 20 Haunting Halloween Facts # 20 Jolly Christmas Facts # 20 Valentines Day Facts # 20 Lucky St. Patricks Day # 20 Easter Facts # 5 Lies School Taught You # 40 Facinating Music Facts # The 10 Most Common Dreams and their Meanings # 10 Differences Between Canadians and Americans # 40 Facinating Facts About Money # The 10 WEIRDEST Animals in the World # 10 People With SUPERHUMAN ABILITIES! # 20 AMAZING Facts About the Universe # The 4 Most Incredible Phenomena On Earth # The 10 CRAZIEST Foods in the World # The 10 WEIRDEST Superstitions in the World # 10 Most Bizzare World Records # 40 Facinating Movie Facts # 10 CRAZIEST Laws in the World # 10 CRAZIEST Sports in the World # 10 Mythical Creatures that Actually EXIST # 10 Things You Didn't Know About Halloween # 40 Facinating SEX Facts # The 10 CRAZIEST Religions in the World # The 10 CRAZIEST Unexplained Mysteries of All Time # 10 Fictional Places That Actually EXIST # The 10 CREEPIEST Gifts Ever Given # The 10 CRAZIEST Scientific Theories About Existence # 10 Conspiracy Theories that Turned Out to Be True # The 10 CREEPIEST Places on Earth # 10 Predictions About the Future that were Hilariously WRONG # 10 CREEPY Urban Legends That Turned About to Be TRUE # The 10 Greatest Hoaxes of All Time # The 10 CRAZIEST Drugs You Never Knew Existed # The 10 BIGGEST Things Ever Stolen! # 10 Mind Blowing Video Game Theories # 10 Freakiest Coincidences in History # The 10 Most Mind TWISTING Paradoxes of All Time # The 10 WEIRDEST Dinosaurs You Never Knew Existed # 10 SCI-FI Technologies That Actually EXIST! # The 10 Most Notorious Hackers of All Time # 10 Terrifying Serial Killers (Who Are Free RIGHT NOW) # 10 BIZZARE Diseases That Science Can't Explain # 10 Fictional Characters That Were Based On REAL People # The 10 Most MYSTERIOUS Secret Societies On Earth # 10 Most AMAZING Wonders of Nature (That You've Never Seen) # The 10 Most FACINATING Mythological Objects of All Time # 10 Apocolyptic Events That Could End The World TOMORROW # 10 INCREDBLE Animals With Real Life SUPERPOWERS # The 10 Most MYSTERIOUS UFO Sightings of All Time! # The 10 FREAKIEST Creepypastas Ever Told # The 10 STRANGEST Traditions From Around the World # 10 Inventors Killed By Their Own Inventions # The 10 Most BRILLIANT Criminals in History # The 10 Most HAUNTED Places On Earth # 10 Most FACINATING Things Ever Found in Space # 10 Most INCREDIBLE Archeological Discoveries in History # 10 Most CURSED Movies Ever Created # 10 Most AMAZING Natural Phenomena On Earth # 10 Most DISTURBING Children's Toys Ever Made # 10 People Famous for Really WEIRD Things # 10 Most DEADLY Plants on Earth # 10 Most AMAZING Buildings in the World # 10 Most DANGEROUS Deep Sea Creatures Ever Discovered # 10 Terrifying Cursed Objects That Actually EXIST # 10 Bizzare UNEXPLAINED Miracles from Around the World # 10 Video Game Characters that Were Based on REAL PEOPLE # The 10 Most BRUTIAL Prisons on Earth # 10 FORBIDDEN Places You're Not Allowed to Visit # 10 MYTHICAL Cryptids That May Actually EXIST # The 10 Most BIZZARE Deaths of All Time # 10 Most BIZZARE Phobias People Actually Have # 10 FACINATING Facts About YouTube You Didn't Know # 10 Scarily Plausible TV Show Theories # 10 EPIC Battles That Changed History Forever # 10 REAL Hidden Treasures You Can Still Find # 10 Famous Songs You Didn't Know Were Covers! # 10 10 Comic Book Characters Inspired By REAL People! # 10 Most USELESS Inventions Ever Created! # The 10 Most INSANE Rulers in History! # The 10 DEADLIEST Natural Disasters in History! # 10 WEIRDEST Museums in the World! # 10 Horrific Parasites that May Be Inside You Right Now! # The 10 CREEPIEST Websites on the Internet! # 10 Extremely Rich People Who Gave it All Away! # The 10 BIGGEST Parties Ever Thrown! # 10 People Who UNBELIEVABLY Cheated DEATH! # 10 Adorable Animals that can KILL You! # 10 Controversal BANNED Cartoons that were Actually Made! # 10 DISTURBING Modern Torture Methods! # 10 Incredible Chilidren who Became HEROES! # 10 Mysterious Disappearances That Were Never Explained! # 10 CRAZIEST Weapons You Won't Believe EXIST! # 10 WEIRDEST Things Ever Sold On Ebay! # 10 BANNED Medical Practices You Won't Believe Existed! # 10 AMAZING Creatures Created By Science! # 10 CRAZIST Prison Escapes Of All Time! # 10 DISTURBING Collections People Actually Have! # 10 Pranks That Went TERRIBLY Wrong! # The 10 FREAKIEST Creepypastas Ever Told Part 2 # 10 Innocent Gestures That Can Get You KILLED Overseas! # 10 Biggest CON ARTISTS Of All Time! # 10 Most BIZZARE that EXIST RIGHT NOW # 10 Inappropriate Children's Books that Actually EXIST! # 50 Amazing Facts About Star Wars! # 10 Most Rediculous Lawsuits Ever Filed! # 10 CRAZIEST Game Shows of all Time! # 10 Most UNBELIEVABLE ASSASSINATIONS of All Time! # 10 Optical Illusions that will MELT YOUR MIND! # 10 Most BIZZARE Video Games Ever Made! # 10 AMAZING Animals That Will Soon Go Extinct! # 10 Psychic Abilities People May ACTUALLY Have! # 10 UNBELIEVABLE Survival Stories # 10 UNBELIEVA BLE Ways People Got RICH! # 10 BADASS WARRIORS From Ancient Times! # 10 BIGGEST TREASURES Ever Discovered! # 10 BODY PARTS Science Can REPLACE! # 10 DIRTY JOKES HIDDEN Inside DISNEY MOVIES! # The 10 CRAZIEST Things FOUND on GOOGLE MAPS! #10 CRAZIEST Diet Trends EVER #10 HARSHEST School Punishments in History #10 Most DEVASTATING Plagues in History #10 UNBELIEVABLE Crims Committed by ANIMALS #10 Most MYSTERIOUS BOOKS in History #10 Most BIZARRE Wedding Traditions from Around the World #10 Video Games that Were BANNED! #10 Terrible Accidents Caused By Pokemon GO #10 Famous Cases of Plagarism #The 10 Worst Plastic Surgery DISASTERS #10 Real Life Curses That Actually KILLED People! #10 Shocking Things You Didn't Know About Donald Trump! #10 Craziest Things People Did To Get Fired! #10 Horrifying Human Experiments That Actually Happened! #10 Shocking Things You Didn't Know About Hillary Clinton! #10 Dumbest Social Media Posts of All Time! #The 10 FREAKIEST CREEPYPASTAS Ever Told pt.3 #10 Mysterious Photos That Should Not Exist #10 Unexplained Audio Recordings #10 Photos Taken Right Before Tragedy #10 Things You Didn't Know About Everyday Objects! #10 Laws You've Broken Without Even Knowing # Facts in 5 # The 6 Degrees of Separation Theory # Why Are We Competitive? # SHOCKING Facts You Never Knew About Coffee # The TRUTH About GHOSTS # Shocking Facts About HALLOWEEN You Never Knew! # Why You Experience Deja Vu! # Your Dreams EXPLAINED! # AMAZING Facts About Water You Never Knew! # SHOCKING Facts About Drunk Driving! # FACINATING Facts About Santa Clause! # Will You Remember This Video? # Why We Might All Soon Go EXTINCT! # Why The Flu Could KILL YOU! # AMAZING Facts About Facebook You Never Knew! # INCREDIBLE Facts You Never Knew About Twitter! # UNEBLIEVABLE Facts You Never Knew About Cellphones # AMAZING Facts You Never Knew About INSTAGRAM! # SHOCKING Facts You Never Knew About SMOKING! # SHOCKING Facts About CRIME! # AMAZING Facts You Never Knew About SNAPCHAT! # AMAZING Facts You Never Knew About the INTERNET! #FASCINATING Facts You Never Knew About Coca-Cola #AMAZING Facts You Never Knew About MONEY #FASCINATING Facts You Never Knew About GOOGLE #The FACINATING Science of Emotions #Why Bulling Exists and the Reason Behind It #Why Do Humans Speak so Many Different Languages? # Myths You Still Believe # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Your Body # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Space # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Religion # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About The Paranormal # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Genetics # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Sex # 7 Historical Myths You Still Believe # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Christmas # Why This Winter Could KILL YOU! # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Snow! # 7 MYTHS You Still Beleive About Evolution! # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe Abut Exercise! # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About "Healthy Eating!" # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About ADHD! # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Canada! # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About ALCOHOL # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About FACIAL HAIR # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About HISTORY # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About FAST FOOD # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About TECHNOLOGY # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About ALLERGIES! # 7 MYTHS You Still Believe About SLEEP! #7 MYTHS You Still Believe About ADDICTION #7 MYTHS You Still Believe About AIRPLANES #7 URBAN LEGEND MYTHS You Still Believe #7 MYTHS You Still Believe About HIV/AIDS #7 MYTHS You Still Believe About SERIAL KILLERS #7 MYTHS You Still Believe About School! #7 MYTHS You Still Believe About Animals # Santoro Live # Matthiew Santoro Live #1 # Other Videos # Ex Girlfiend Nicole Arbour Criticism Allegations of Plagarism In 2015, YouTube user GradeAUnderA made a video about Trivia * Matt co-hosted a charity event on April 18, 2015 with Global Citizen, a charity that aims to eliminate extreme poverty and climate change within our life time. * Matthew has had a job as an accountant, but he was let go along with another person working at the firm. Videos Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers